


Warriors

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warriors-Imagine Dragons(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Warriors-Imagine Dragons(Pandora)

Prowl watches the humans as he sits on the cliff. Unlike them at their time of peace, his past has been riddled with peace and war. His city state was destroyed by the Decepticons; at least that is what the officials say. He knew it was the war that devastated it. Every planet goes through wars. Some take the whole planet, others are contained. Optimus Prime calls for the Autobots to head out. Prowl jumps off the cliff, transforming from his rolling landing on the ground. They were fighters, Autobots were born in wartime.


End file.
